


電競 段子10

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 段子10

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

如果可以，韓王浩是不想問出來的，但看著眼前這個平時大門不出二門不邁的人突然加入他們的聚會，他就鬼使神差的說出口了。

酒精誤人。

哥，你是不是在追我。

「是啊，我是在追你。你現在才發現難道我表現的不夠明顯嗎？」

韓王浩在他問出口那瞬間就想裝死，他沒想過這個人承認得這麼直接，仗著朋友去開車、附近沒人還講得這麼大聲。

他什麼都沒聽到他什麼都沒聽到他什麼都沒聽到他什麼都沒聽到他什麼都沒聽到他什麼都沒聽到。

「王浩。」

韓王浩用力一抖。

啊破功了。

「很困擾嗎？」

他猛地抬頭看那個人，要開口說話就咬到舌頭，痛的眼眶泛紅只能猛搖頭，搖完頭又覺得很奇怪，點了兩下頭又覺得更奇怪，委屈的垂著眼不敢動了。

韓王浩腦子亂亂的，他不知道為什麼要覺得委屈，但他真的委屈。

朋友汽車的引擎聲是救命丹，他咻的一聲竄進了副駕駛座，假裝自己是一隻聽不懂人話的雞。

「王浩怎麼眼睛這麼紅啊？你欺負王浩了嗎？」

這都什麼話？我是這麼容易被欺負的男子漢嗎？

韓王浩的思考今天也很詭異。

「......啊，我可能說了什麼讓他難過了，我道歉。」

「我代替王浩原諒你。」

「啊西。」

「什麼啊！為什麼罵我！」

「開車吧開車吧。」

我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞我是一隻雞。

一隻手輕輕拂過他的頭頂。

「對不起啊。」

韓王浩又委屈起來。

 

「王浩起來，你宿舍到啦，再不起來我就綁架你回我們家啦。」

迷迷糊糊間聽到這句話，韓王浩還模糊的問，哥你要綁架我去哪裡啊？

「呀，韓王浩，說這種話你真的會被賣掉的哦！」坐在駕駛座的人今天也在為弟弟的智商擔憂。

這個小孩平時看著聰明，殊不知在很多地方其實很沒戒心，特別在熟悉的環境、身邊有自己信賴的人的時候，顯得特別特別的，笨。

「我說，你去送一下王浩，我怕他被擄走。」

「為什麼你不去送啊？」

「我這不是開車嘛！」

「我開啊你去送。」

「啊瘋子說什麼鬼話啊。」

韓王浩回頭。

「哥你不送我嗎？」

......

對方默默打開車門。

 

就短短一段路，真的也沒什麼送不送的。韓王浩已經沒了上車前的侷促不安，也沒再幻想自己是一隻雞了。

上樓前，韓王浩決定把自己在車上想的事情說出來，顯得自己帥一波。

「哥不要再說什麼對不起了，被哥喜歡......不對，哥喜歡誰都不是需要對不起的事。」

帥，就是這樣，今天也是帥氣的韓王浩！

對方只覺得韓王浩腦袋有問題。

他想問，說的這麼帥氣，那你要跟我交往嗎？

他還想問，那我喜歡上我親弟弟亂倫這種很哲學的問題怎麼辦？

他又想問，那我搶了人家女朋友或是變成小王怎麼辦？

「我不是這麼沒自信的人。」在韓王浩要帥氣180度轉身離開時他開口，害韓王浩的腰閃了一下。

「我只是通知你，不管你困不困擾，我都喜歡你。」雖然我不會做你不喜歡的事。

「上去吧，冷了。」我冷。

韓王浩摸著拐到的腰進門時覺得無比委屈。

剛剛的計畫難道不是"今天帥的就是我"嗎？？？

 

「你們聊什麼啊送這麼久。」

「我覺得王浩很笨。」

「我也這麼覺得！！！！！」

 

*****

 

20181112

**Author's Note:**

> 作者是粉。


End file.
